Tainted With Blood
by Tomafyre
Summary: "My eyes shot open, and the first thing I felt was the crunching of destroyed rubble beneath me. Pain shot up my body, up to my head, and I clutched in pain… Who was I?" Oneshot. Korpiri OC!Philippines


_Screams._

_Orange, yellow, red._

_Fire._

_"Yong Soo?"_

_His heart hurt._

BANG!

_"Maria!"_

_Blood was everywhere. Something was dripping out of me._

_It hurts._

My eyes shot open, and the first thing I felt was the crunching of destroyed rubble beneath me. Pain shot up my body, up to my head, and I clutched in pain…

Who was I?

I stand up, and surveying my surroundings…everything was destroyed. Why? I didn't know.

I didn't know anything.

A feeling of fear invaded my heart, and I stumbled over to a half destroyed concrete wall, and I groaned, sitting down and rubbing my head.

I grabbed a piece of broken glass, probably from a window that used to be there. Ha-ha.

The face staring back at me was quite familiar. Black hair, dark eyes, white skin. But somehow, it also seemed…_new._

I leaned my head against the wall, sighing as I pulled my knees up to my chest, doing my best to remember what had been forgotten.

"_Maria!"_

I hissed is pain. As much as I wanted to remember who I am, my brain didn't want to, since every time a familiar memory came up, it would feel as if something was constricting my brain, preventing anything from being remembered.

I felt my eyes droop as the pain made me lose consciousness. Why was everything blurry? And yellow?

White shoes.

There were legs sporting some white shoes walking towards me. Was I deaf or something too? (God help me if I was) There were no sounds of someone speaking, and the feet were making no sound as it got nearer.

"Are you okay?"

Ah, sound. Glad I'm not deaf.

My migraine toned down a bit as I looked up to the now close figure. It looked like a girl. Light brown skin and dark brown hair, and pretty brown eyes that were laced with concern.

"…hi." I said groggily. After all, even if I was about to die at the moment, I had to be suave. Because I was—

Who was I…again?

She laughed a bit, and it sounded like music to my ears. I noticed she had two white flowers in her hair, and her clothes were also white.

Something felt off though.

I didn't question it, as I was too much in pain to do anything useful.

She frowned, noticing my circumstances, and before I knew it, she was cleaning my minor wounds and giving me medicine, water and food that came from nowhere.

_Too hungry. _I decided, and gladly accepted the gifts.

"감사합니다!" I said in between mouthfuls, then paused. What language was that?

She smiled warmly, and as if in a trance, her hand reached out to touch my cheek, and by reflex, in snuggled into it, and then blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry! I—"

Tears were streaming down her face as she cried, the silent kind of crying. She bowed her head down.

_My chest hurt._

"I'm sorry." She cried, her hand still outstretched to my cheek.

My arms wrapped around her, and I couldn't help but notice the warm feeling erupting throughout my body at the hug.

"…it's okay." I said, although I had no idea what she did.

At the mention of those words, she cried even harder, tears soaking my shirt, but I didn't mind.

I had no idea how long we stayed like that, but soon, she pulled away, her eyes still sad, but she had seemed to run out of tears.

She gulped, seeming unsure, and opened her mouth.

"Yong Soo."

_"Yong Soo!" I felt a hand grab at my shirt._

_Guns._

_No.._

_don't shoot—_

"Ow!" I complained, there was that stupid pain again. But I was sort of glad my memories were slowly resurfacing.

"Oh no!" She gasped, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't. "Yeah…just…it's nothing." I lied.

The girl looked like she didn't believe me, but she let it go, as she sat down across from me, and I could've protested since her clothes were white, but it didn't seem to bother her.

After a minute of silence, I asked, "Who are you?"

Emotion flashed in her eyes, to quick to decipher,and she smiled, "Clara. My name is Clara."

Ugh, even that name sounded familiar.

"Why were you crying?" Honestly, all I can do right now is ask questions.

"…nothing." She shook her head, still smiling, but somewhat sadder.

I figured not to push it, since I was smart (hey if I'm going to lose my memories and start anew I'm going to be a smart person).

"Do you remember anything?" She asked, cocking her head, but there was that emotion in her eyes again, that I was not quite sure of yet.

"…No." I admitted.

"Let's walk." She said suddenly, and stood up.

I laughed, "Nothing like a walk in a destroyed wasteland, da-ze!"

…da-ze?

I must have been a really weird person back then.

Her eyes softened, and she helped me up, and I felt quite proud I was taller.

"What happened…?" I asked, as smoke curled from a nearby building, fire had already been extinguished.

"War." Was all she said, before she moved forward, gracefully, her white dress billowing behind her. I caught up with her, doing my best to see if anything could trigger my memories.

She made her way to the building, and I narrowed my eyes as I noticed a trail of blood that started right outside the building doors, making it's way inside the building. I would've followed it, but there seemed to be a lot of smoke inside, and as much as I want to be Dora The Explorer, I don't want to die of suffocation.

I looked at Clara, who seemed to be looking at a nearby heap of rocks, and I took note that one of it had blood on it, but not too much. Maybe someone here was still alive?

_She smiled._

_"Maria!"_

_It hurts._

Clara put a hand on my shoulder, "Do you regret anything, Yong Soo?"

I scrunched my face, "I don't remember anything…How do you even know my name?"

Clara didn't answer, and she turned to the building. "I always wondered why countries had personifications…you know? It was like a cruel joke, made for us to suffer."

"Do your regret it?" I said. "Being a country?" For some reason the statement she had just said seemed really…familiar. There was that word again. I didn't question the absurdity of her words, since I seemed to believe it too.

_Korea._

"No." Clara said, closing her eyes, "I had to go through wars. Hardships. Pain. Like humans. But longer…and much more painful."

"…why don't you regret it?" I asked again, and my chest ached as she tangled her fingers in mine, her eyes staring straight into the burning building.

"Because I met amazing people along the way." She smiled sadly, tears pouring out of her eyes again.

I got the sense that those amazing people were gone now . I felt something wet on my cheeks and I realized I was crying too.

Why?

"…especially you." She whispered, "I was really glad I met you."

Before I knew it, I felt something soft press against my lips.

_ "We have to get out of here!" Maria shouted, as we weaved our way through falling debris and guns being fired._

_This was a battlefield._

_"Maria Clara De La Cruz! Our friends are dying!" I shouted at her, grasping her hand as tightly as I could, as if she would disappear as I let go. "I can't let that happen to you too, da-ze!"_

_Maria gasped and stopped in her tracks and I felt a gun reload close by._

_Too close._

_"Stop right there!" A man ordered, raising his gun to my face, and I braced myself as he placed his fingers over the trigger._

_My eyes widened._

_"Yong Soo!"_

_Don't shoot-_

_BANG!_

_I felt a hand grab at my shirt and push me away, and everything went slow motion._

_Maria gasped in surprised, clutching her stomach, oozing with bright red blood, and the man raised his gun again, still at me, and from the corner of my eye,_ _I saw my Maria catch my glance._

_She smiled._

_Yellow, orange, red._

_The colors of fire that was eating the building illuminated her face she ran at full speed to the man, tackling him in the direction of the burning building._

_"No."_

_My eyes widened, mouth shouting words even I couldn't hear anymore as I fell._

_The last thing I saw was the man's gun flying out of his hands, a desperate attempt to get away he punched Maria, sending a white flower flying out of her hair, but she didn't budge, pushing the man straight ahead as she burst through the buildings doors, into the fire._

_Something was dripping out of me._

_"No."_

_It hurts._

_"No!"_

_Tears._

_And everything went black._

My eyes shot open as I collapsed on the floor, and I whipped my head around to find Clara…No, Maria.

But she was nowhere to be seen, and all I saw on top of the dirty, remnants of destroyed buildings was a single white flower.

Tainted with blood.

* * *

**I was bored.**

**SO I DECIDED TO GIVE EVERYONE FEELS/slapped**

**I hope you enjoyed. (maybe not)**

**Have this cookie (::) and thank you for reading**

**asdfghjkl**


End file.
